


Answer Me || KageHina one-shot

by narumimakoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, i might rewrite it longer w/ more chapters if people like this ??, it's only like 700 words so it's really short sorry, obviously very very based off kageyama as kaneki, quite a bit of blood, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident, Kageyama quickly became known among ghouls as "the one eyed ghoul", since he was only half ghoul. Although he was, for the most, a generally nice person, he couldn't control his ghoul side at all. </p><p>Taking a different route home one night, Hinata enters an alley and encounters Kageyama in ghoul form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Me || KageHina one-shot

_I can't take it anymore. I can't take it anymore! Someone rip this out of me, someone kill this thing I have become. I don't want to kill anyone anymore. I refuse to eat other people. But god, I'm starving and I can't control this anymore._

-

Hinata skipped down the alleyway that was almost a direct shortcut to his house. It cut his normal trip time of 45 minutes nearly in half.

It had been another night of volleyball practice where his partner and best friend, Kageyama, hadn't shown up. He actually hadn't been at school at all the past week and refused to answer his phone, which of course had Hinata worried sick.

"Tomorrow after school I'm skipping practice to go check on him." Hinata said out-loud to himself to make a mental note.

He turned right at the fork of the alley and stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard about ghouls and the horrifying stories, he knew they walked among him, but he had never seen one in person before, which was ultimately more terrifying than any news story.

The ghoul, who was crouched down in front of the lifeless body of a man in a black suit, turned to look at Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened in horror and he quickly realized why Kageyama hadn't shown up to school at all recently.

"Ka-Kageyama-kun?" Hinata managed to stutter out. He knew the friend he was calling out to couldn't hear him, he was over-taken by the side of him he hated most. Kageyama looked back down at the man in front of him then stood up and looked at Hinata again. His kagune appeared out of his back and he stood there, staring at the orange haired kid in front of him that he had decided would be his next meal.

Hinata took off running, not paying any attention to the turns he was taking. He just wanted away. He ran and ran until he hit a dead end, a corner at the end of the alley. He stared at the buildings in front of him that blocked his way, nothing he could do now. Kageyama stood in front of him once again. He lunged towards Hinata and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the wall.

"Kageyama-kun, please, snap out of it." Hinata choked out. Kageyama smiled this twisted smile and pierced though Hinata's stomach and shoulder. Kageyama cried out as he did so and then he let go of his throat and dropped him, stumbling backwards and passing out. Hinata fell to his knees but stood up and leaned against the wall. He put one hand over his stomach and the other on the wall to support himself as he attempted to walk out of the alley system towards the street, his blood pouring out the whole way.

But he never made it out of the alley he was cornered in. He fell down at the end, collapsing to the ground.

"It wasn't, your fault." Hinata mumbled to Kageyama, who still lied passed out on the concrete, before he shut his eyes for good.

-

Kageyama regained conciousness, this time as himself. He remembered what he had done, he always did, but he just couldn't control it. He saw Hinata on the ground at the end of the alley. He went to stand up but was too weak, he crawled over quickly to him. He turned him over and covered his mouth quickly so the people in the surrounding buildings wouldn't hear him scream. He stared at the pool of blood underneath Hinata and the holes in his stomach and shoulder. He picked him up and held him.

"Hinata, answer me, please. Hinata please." Kageyama stuttered out in between crying breaths. He grabbed him in his arms bridal style and attempted to carry him out to the street so someone could help him. But he never made it out either. He fell down again, too weak to continue.

_I never wanted you to find out this way. I never wanted you to find out at all. I was going to fix myself for you. I was going to make this go away._

"What am I going to do without my spiker?" Kageyama cried out lowly.

-

[based off of my drawings](https://twitter.com/edolasgray/status/687543615036329984)


End file.
